User talk:Ratchet19
Hey there Hey, bud. May i suggest a adventure for you please? Tigerman531 (talk) 07:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Here are my ideas: *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding *Ratchet, Clank and Casper meets Wendy *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of The Tigger Movie Mind if i help with the plot ideas please? Sure. I'll do my best. Aye aye, captain. I know you're ending your series in Season 6, but i had some thoughts for Season 7. Interested? Tigerman531 (talk) 08:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Anyway, here's the name for Season 7: The Next Generation. And you can start the season with The Mummy Returns. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, all right. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I guess if i want to, i could give it a shot. Tigerman531 (talk) 22:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) If i were to be the one to continue this series, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? If i were to be the one to continue this series after you end it with Season 6, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? Message from Ladybug201219 Hi Nate it's me Kiva Sounds like a plan. I'll start with these adventures: *Bambi *The Mummy Returns *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Pagemaster I'm good Thanks. I'll see what i can do. Got it. Thanks for the info. There's a problem with Wenoo.Net. I can't go to the site. We got a user and it said something about voice of the purge not to mention he is threating me Hey I keep forgetting your gaming channel on Youtube is it ratchet18 or something? Hi nate i know its not related to your series but im helping the page family get lexi back. She's six years old and lives in california and i think you and everyone should sign a petition to bring lexi back to her family https://www.change.org/p/keep-lexi-home Oh man... That really can make a difference. I'll sign up as well. Thanks nate i wanna spread the word that i wanna help since lexi was taken away about 130 days ago. Two months... That must've been incredibly stressful at a young age. I know so nate i think its time for everyone to sign the petition if you spread the word about it a small riple can grow into something powerful It's already done. I just shared this on Facebook. Thats great hopefully everyone will sign the petition =) Nate i got new info it seems that lexi is with Ken.R and Ginger.R from utah. Really.. So they are taken care of her for the time being. That's good. No cause those two are not native americans their white. Lexi's true family are the pages remember Oh, right. Just to let you know I've seen 4 cartoon shows that has something to do with the appendix 4?? Wow.. Sounds like you've been busy. What are those shows, anyway? Rocko's modern life tickled pinky, madeline from 1988, the wild thornberrys operation valentines, and as told by ginger a lesson in tightropes Wow.. Not bad. I haven't seen the 'Wild Thornberrys' and 'As Told By Ginger' since I was a kid.. I know :) I've been thinking.. I might get started on the scripts for the following: "The Hunger Games", "Avengers: Phase 1" and the Wild Thornberrys Movie. I think it's on Netflix still, so I'll take a look at those when the time is right. Okay nate :) Tomorrow is my birthday nate :) I see. Happy birthday, Kiva. Thanks nate :) Alright, then. I added you as a guest star in Series 6- Episode 10, because I thought you like the Hunger Games series. If you want to be in more episodes in Series 6 & 8, please let me know and I'll make the changes right away. I like to be in more episodes nate :) I knew you would said that. =) The instructions are very simple: In Series 6, there are 30 episodes total and in Series 8, there are 75. Plus the special and lost episodes are in as well. Have a look around, pick which one you like to be in and report back a list for me, so I can make the changes from there. Start on Series 6, and come on back. Good luck. Okay series 6 the peanuts movie, predaking blind, nancy drew, um? Okay, those are good choices. Thanks its hard to think up the rest of the list Don't worry, I'll back you up. New strategy- I'll type down the names for the films, you'll reply 'yes or no' if you're up for them. Alright, that's the last one. If you want, there are series connection storylines as well. Let me know if you want to be in those as well. Sure Right now, I'm working a few episodes for "Kirby". In this series, Sasha is about to have her child in Dreamland. Okay Great news. I just watched "Cowboys & Aliens", so the script was thought through. One question- I know you wanted to be in the fifth "Pirates of the Caribbean" film, so have you thought about taking part in the four previous installments too? Sure Alright, then I'll make the change as soon as I can. Okay Im watching revenge of the sith and well The script for that one was already thoughted through. Are you saying you want to be in that one too?? Well i um i dont know Oh, okay. Something on your mind about that movie? Yeah I see. What is it? Well the hero turning over the darkness and i would wish to get adkin to the right path and not make a mistake that i did in the pridelands Oh... Anakin was misguided by Palpatine because he's using Padmé as a trigger. In my opinion, his mind was more focused than his heart. He did return to the light side in Episode 6: Return of the Jedi. I know From the actual storyline, he is looking for answers to prevent Padmé's death. That is main reason he gave in. Oh that is a good point Hope that'll help. Thanks anyway lets continue with the hunger games Alright then. Just letting you know that Sonja is added the last piece for "Reia's New Lulaby". We can continued on with the remaining scenes for The Hunger Games. I was watching "Edge of Tomorrow" and I figured out how the scenario is going to work. Inspired by one of "The Batman" episode, Angela created a machine were it can entered the time-stream without harm and, instead of being in a time loop like William Cage, one volunteer will wake up back into the starship if the attempt has failed. I like that idea nate =) Merry Christmas, Kiva. As a Christmas present, I'll let you pick the next episode to start a script. Thanks nate, ill pick cowboys vs aliens Happy new year nate =) You too. Good news, my gaming channel is almost ready. I'm going to start a few blog videos before I start my first LP. Okay nate =) Just a bit curious. After 'Cowboys & Aliens', which script would you pick next? I go with charlie brown Alright then. I know this is kinda silly, but would be interested in "Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time"? No thanks Fair enough. Just to make sure of this, we can doulbe ckeck to make sure you can be in any other episodes. Want me to double check on the episode list for Series 2? Sure also how do you feel about titanic Which version?? The one with Leonardo dicapio Oh... Well, it is longer than 'King Kong', but that might be a possibility. I just need to find the right spot as a lost episode. Anyway, I have the Series 2 list in hand. "True Grit" (Remake) Can we take a break from double checking and continue with the cowboys vs aliens That's fine. Just letting you know that the gaming channel is just about ready. I already have a few videos planned and I should get started sometime next week. Okay whats your gaming channel again? The channel's name has been changed to "PizzaRollGaming". Here's the link- youtube.com/channel/UC1SiSJOUGcLW0wx_DS5Artw Pizzarollgaming okay i dont see it Huh.. That's weird... Would it help if I post a comment from my second channel?? Well alright Okay, I post a comment on your channel. That should take you to my gaming channel. Alright i saw your comment and i sub you Thanks, pal. =) You're welcome I got another pg 13 movie idea for you cast away with Tom Hanks At first, I thought about that as well, but the idea got scraped. Looking at this film back, that might be worth considering. Speaking of which, I thought you might need a honeymoon after "The Western Wars" episode. So, I thought "Titanic" would be a good choice. What do you think? Okay I like that idea =) Great news. I just rented "Titanic" from my library. So, I should have the page set and the script thought through in a few days. That's great also i made the page a little bit Nate that random user put and twieth century fox on a romantic honeymoon Yep, I saw that. I'll protect that page right away. Thank you I've released a capture card test video on my gaming channel. From my side, things are going well, but I'm not sure if you see anything wrong with it. Be sure to check it out. Okay I think we should take a break for tonight. That massive script last night really took a toll on me. Anyway, you think I should make a game collection video? Sure Okay, I have check the recent Facebook feed and looks like they want to see the video too. So, I'll release a game collection video tomorrow morning. Okay I thought about restarting my first let's play because I missed important details. Oh okay Hey Nate I think you are really going to like this The Shack is going to be in theaters March 3rd and its based on the best selling novel its also rated pg 13 just to let you know Thanks for the recommendation. I'll look into it. Happy valentines day nate You too, Kiva. I'll look into it. I'm also thinking about a poem video for her. I'm not sure what you might think of this.. I think cameron will love it :) Alright. It'll be a few hours before I think of something up, but it should be released on the first channel. BTW, there are only five episodes of the Ratchet and Clank let's play left. I know Nevermind she already block ballora just not her whole channel but she did report her Wow! That takes courage. Yep Hey lets take a break from titanic and do the scenes for les miserables Oh. Okay, we'll come back to the honeymoon episode later. Anyway, I might record another game collection video when I get back from a few errands. Alright I figure we should do cyber chase next Alright, I'm almost done watching "The Cyber Chase" anyways. More scenes for "The Wayfinder" on the way. Alright =) We are still doing cyber chase right? Hi Nate last night Manchester was attack outside the arena and of course ZGoldenreport is being disrespectful to the attack and being mean to my favorite singer Ariana Grande :'( Yikes... Sounds terrible.. Alright, the wise option to go for the prayer routine. I'm glad you told me about your favorite singer, but the attack concerned me. Plus, you have to block ZGoldenreport. He's being disrespectful to you and for what happened here. Well I got plenty of favorite singers Ariana is one of them and anyway ill just pray in my mind and also i give Zgoldenreport's video a thumbs down. That's a good idea. Almost done with 'The Cyber Chase'. I was thinking we should do "Batman: Arkham Origins" next, because I previously recorded that game in the past. Oh okay If you have something else in mind, just let me know. Well I was thinking the saving the owls. "Hoot"? Come to think of it, I need to look back into the film and set up rest of the scenes. That will be put on hold in the meantime. Anything else you are interested? Well monster house Right. I might going back to back to "Arkham Origins" and "Monster House" this time. I might be busy with both scripts at once, but I think we can do it. Sorry Nate I'm having a bad day and ZGoldenreport is still being disrespectful and his blaming it on refugees ='( That's alright. Take a break and we'll see how you feel tomorrow. But what about the scenes I'll finish "The Cyber Chase" from here. For now, get some rest. You need it more than I do. I know but somebody needs to do something about ZGoldenreport and his disrespect to Ariana Grande, the refugees and more importantly Manchester UK You worry too much, Kiva. You're not the only one who is upset about this. People might be ticked off about what happened too, I can't blame you. For now, just block him. I know im sorry im not in a good mood ='( It's okay, pal. Relax for now. By the time I'm editing the scenes for "Monster House", you can look into the rest of the "Cyber Chase" scenes I have prepared for you. Thanks nate Nate What's wrong? ZGoldenreport is still being mean he's thinking Ariana said she hates American's and I know that's not true if more hate, discrimination and disrespect comes by i ill have to end my life i know you said i need to block him but my hearts not in the right place :'( Stop. Your heart is in the right place, it always has. I know you want to do what's right, so report him. I know im sorry :'( It's okay. Just relax and get some rest. Want me to pray for you? Don't worry nate ill be fine but I appreciate the thought of you praying for me No problem. On the bright side, I should be finished with "The Cyber Chase" in a few minutes. I'll work on the epilogue now. Hi nate Hey. I'm sorry for being absent for so long. I just got out of the hospital. They told me I had a heart problem, but it turns out no surgery is needed. I still need to take medical attention for a week or so, but I'm finally back to edit the scenes. The latest project I am looking into the "Muppet Show". I have the first season on Dvd, so more titles are coming there. Okay thats great :) Anyway, what's going on with you? Nothing much on Sunday I'm going to a memorial service for aunt lavon I see. Change of plans im actually not going to the memorial service Oh, okay. Anyway im here Good to hear that. Okay lets work on the scenes While we are doing the scenes for Batman lets do another one Sure. Just to let you know, I finally watched "The Wizard of Oz" and set up the scenes there. I had to borrow from a friend at my church, because I can't find a copy at the library. Okay thats good Tell FCC to keep the open internet nate. Cause they are planning to repeal the net neutrality : ( tell everyone to save the open internet I saw the recent Twitter feed. A few hours ago, the FCC planned to restore the net censorship. Looks like they notice the situation right off the bat. But still, I post a comment on that feed if it helps. Still everyone needs to tell fcc to keep the open internet nate They've already spread the word on Twitter. Thats great Hi nate I was thinking about taking a break from ice age and do scenes from steamboy Alright. I do have a copy of "Steamboy" somewhere.. It'll take some time to study the film and, sometime tomorrow, I'll have the scenes ready. Okay sounds good We got a problem. I can't find a copy of "Steamboy". The best I can do is look over the plot, set up a premise and other arrangements. In the meantime, I'll set up the first-phase Avengers films and any other episodes I choose. To start off, I'll set up both "Iron Man" and 'The Peanuts Movie" (I know you want to edit this one). Yes Thats right Hey nate there's this pg 13 film called im not ashamed its about Rachel joy Scott a girl that loves god Oh.. Never heard of it, but I'll look into it when I get back from GameStop. Okay Hi nate I I I saw the vids of fans burning their football gears a and all of their hate is hurting me very deeply i I I just wish someone would make a video telling every fan of the NFL to stop cause all of their hate is hurting me completely and praying is not going to be the answer for this one �������������� Please, calm down. I saw the news reports on Google. Sounds like this is really serious, especially for football fans. Lucky for you, the news media and some folks are already spreading the word about this. You're not alone out there. I know �� and the person I blocked Michael Zimmerman he called me a clueless Mexican jumping bean �� I'm not a huge fan of this sport, but I can honestly say that the way some folks are doing during the anthem, that's how this mess got started to begin with. Disrespect is very crucial, that's why fans burned things like this. There are other sports to pick, but I think this has become something much more dangerous. Kiva, I'm not sure if you are a football fan too, but don't blame yourself for what happened. God has other options for all of us, even the players would understand that someday. But what about the one that called me a clueless Mexican jumping bean �� and I am a football fan and I support the nfl at what they are doing and of course they are going to say harsh things about me blocking kinda works. Reporting them kinda works but that just make them throw more harsh words at me �� Just leave them be. Getting into arguments will make things worse, believe me. I know people gets crazy right now, but I am more concerned about the players than the fans. I think they made a mistake during the anthem. Its their freedom of speech nate its like you are disagreeing with me as if my solo mission was being friends with Rachel Scott supporting her through the tough times but then those monsters aka two teens with guns shoot everyone inside the school including Rachel as if my depression rise higher Sorry.. =( I didn't mean to disagree with you. I know. =( Which reminds me, I did some research on "I'm not ashamed". It's really tough. I have seen some other true story films before ("Remember the Titans" for example), but from what I heard, this is really serious. Yeah its based on the school shooting of 1999 Wow... Anyhow, when I get back from work, I'll set up more scenes, starting with "The Great Muppet Caper". Okay Hey nate more fans are burning their football stuff, I I just wish that burning football stuff is illegal �� Seriously?? Okay, this is getting annoying.. Look, I know this is getting out of hand, when it comes to it, and in one way, you're right. Sometimes, they are taking the sport serious, whether or not. Other times, the U.S. anthem is very important and yet, they rejected that rule. Burning tons of football merchandise was wrong, it has brought disrespect to the sport. I know I really wish burning football stuff is illegal �� Just calm down, okay? Not until someone needs to tell everyone that burning football stuff is disrespectful and that it needs to be illegal in all states �������������������������� I'm sure some of the YouTubers are already talking about this.. How can you tell? I've seen some of them myself. True Legends? I Thought in your Season Series 6 Episodes will be 30 and by The Way Have you Ever Heard of Van Helsing it's also from Universal and Stephen Sommers First the Animated Prequel the London Assignment then The Original Release from 2004 By The Way The Into the Nexus Game of Ratchet and Clank it's Opening Tomorrow Hey there. (It's me, Tigerman531. In case you're wondering, i have a temporary problem with my computer. So I'm using another one...for now.) Guess who's back? What happen after Series 9? Message from Aaron the Wise '91 Hey, I inputed my lines for the scene. Have a look. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I saw what just happened. This 'Voice of the Purge' sounds not pleased. You know what they say - 'You can't please everybody'. So, first thing tomorrow, I'll update the gaming seasons (live streams) and he'll calm down. For now, he'll have to patiently wait till morning. Ratchet19 (talk) 03:41, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 I notice when Yasha explain his history to the team, he forgot to mention his sister and Mithra's mother, Druga. Hey. I got what I figured how it start for my group done. What do you think? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:39, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Okay. It's all done. What do you think? Message from Robertson I have an idea about the main theme for the adventure series, 'Live it up' by Owl City. I'll consider it. I have a question, what is Mithra's act in the Muppet show? Would she'll be singing, doing magic or something? I don't know yet. I'll look into the episode soon and figure that out.